You, Me, and Mochi
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Semua berawal dari mochi di taiyaki Hiroki. Lagi-lagi Tamura harus menjadi korban keisengan Raja. Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)


**Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I could claim Chan, but this story is all I have.**

 **Note: Terilhami foto bareng mereka di blog tenimyu yang lagi makan taiyaki. Iya ini receh banget, pokoknya saya senang hubungan mereka yang manis, lugu, dan kadang-kadang panas hahaha. Hiroki, cepatlah tumbuh gagah ya...**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yey~~~~ Taiyaki~~~~," Tamura Shougo bersorak kegirangan melihat jajanan yang tersedia di akhir latihan. Belum juga tangannya terulur untuk mengambil, Miura Hiroki sudah menyodorkan sebuah taiyaki padanya. Senyumnya makin lebar saat menerima taiyaki tersebut.

"Terimakasih Hiroki," dan segera digigitnya taiyaki dari ekor.

Hiroki mengernyit. "Kau makan dari ekor?"

Tamura mengangguk-angguk semangat, tidak bisa menjawab karena mulutnya penuh. Ditunjuk-tunjuknya taiyaki ditangan Hiroki.

"Lebih enak makan dari kepala," jawab Hiroki, paham akan pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak disuarakan oleh pacarnya tersebut.

Hiroki mulai mencari tempat untuk duduk, Tamura spontan mengikuti, duduk di sebelahnya. Beberapa staff berseliweran memfoto tingkah-polah teman-teman yang lain yang sedang menikmati, beberapa berebut jajanan kesukaan.

Hiroki memperhatikan Tamura yang tampak sangat menikmati taiyaki-nya. "Kau suka sekali taiyaki ya?"

"Hm, hm," Tamura mengangguk-angguk semangat, dan tiba-tiba saja Hiroki jadi sebal.

"Hei, ditanya itu jawab, bukan cuma angguk-geleng," ujarnya sebel, membenturkan lututnya cukup keras pada Tamura, yang akhirnya berjingkat pelan dan cepat-cepat menelan taiyaki di mulutnya.

"Aku kan sedang makan... ga boleh makan sambil ngomong," Tamura menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Oh iya, aku lupa kalau kamu masih bayi ya..."

Tamura memukul pelan lengan Hiroki. Matanya mendelik penuh protes, dan lalu tertegun menatap taiyaki Hiroki. Ditariknya tangan Hiroki yang menggenggam taiyaki ke arahnya, menuai protes kecil dari Hiroki yang hampir terjatuh. "Kenapa sih Shou-chan?"

"Taiyaki-mu ada mochinya. Punyaku tidak ada," jawab Tamura dengan nada sebal. Hiroki segera menarik tangannya lagi.

"Penting ya?" katanya menggeleng heran.

"Kalian kenapa? Kami mau ambil foto kalian nih," ujar staff yang sedari tadi sibuk mengambil foto kegiatan mereka untuk blog tenimyu.

Menahan tawanya, Pico menceritakan soal mochi yang hilang dari taiyaki Tamura dan betapa Tamura kecewa karenanya. Tak disangka, staff malah menggunakan itu untuk ide foto. Walau Tamura menolak dengan alasan hal tersebut terlihat kekanak-kanakan, staff berkeras menulis soal Tamura yang kecewa karena tidak mendapat mochi. Tamura hanya bisa pasrah.

Tamura melanjutkan memakan taiyaki-nya begitu staff berlalu.

"Tuh kan, tidak ada. Tidak ada mochi-nya..." gerutunya pelan. Hiroki tersenyum simpul melihat kelakuan Tamura, dan mengulurkan taiyaki-nya, membuahkan pandangan penuh tanya dari Tamura.

"Buat kamu saja mochi-nya." 

"Boleh?"

"Daripada kamu bad mood hanya gara-gara mochi."

Tamura tersenyum malu, tapi menggigit taiyaki Hiroki, mengklaim mochi keberuntungan yang ada, lalu tersenyum bahagia. Jantung Hiroki berhenti sedetik melihatnya. Rasa-rasanya ingin menyeret Tamura ke suatu tempat yang hanya ada mereka berdua. Tapi digelengkannya kepalanya, membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka sekali mochi," komentar Hiroki sambil mulai menggigit taiyaki-nya.

"Habisnya lebih enak. Dari kecil selalu makan taiyaki dengan mochi."

"Dari kecil? Bukannya sekarang pun kau masih kecil?"

"Kenapa sih Hiroki selalu bilang aku anak kecil? Kita kan satu angkatan," Tamura menggerutu.

Hiroki mempertimbangkan apakah perlu membahas soal isi blog kekasihnya yang ditulis dengan gaya anak-anak, info yang dia terima dari Ikumi.

"Tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkan mochi."

"Itu kan karena Hiroki tidak suka mochiiiiii. Bukan berarti Hiroki lebih dewasa. Kalau Hiroki lupa, aku setahun diatas Hiroki. Aku lebih dewasa lho."

"Oh begitu ya... Hanya karena setahun lebih tua, lalu mengaku-aku dewasa?"

"Iya dong," jawab Tamura cepat. Namun kemudian nyalinya menciut melihat senyum Hiroki. Setiap senyum itu muncul, Hiroki pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak baik. Tamura melirik sekitarnya. Teman-teman dan staff sudah tidak ada. Pasti mereka sudah bersiap-siap pulang. Teman-temannya pasti saat ini sedang diruang ganti. Berduaan saja dengan Hiroki saat senyum itu muncul, terlalu berbahaya untuk Tamura, apalagi setelah apa yang terjadi saat ulang tahun Hiroki.

"Eh...Hiroki...kita pulang yuk. Yang lain sudah siap-siap pulang," katanya gugup. Tamura sudah hendak berdiri, tapi Hiroki menahan tangannya, memaksanya tetap duduk, kali ini berhadapan dengan Hiroki. Dan senyum Hiroki makin lebar.

"Jadi, Shou-chan sudah dewasa ya?"

"Tidak kok, tidak."

"Sebentar lagi 19 tahun kan?"

Tamura memilih tidak menjawab, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya tak nyaman.

"Kalau sudah dewasa, berarti tidak masalah juga berciuman ala orang dewasa ya."

Mata Tamura membelalak horor, menatap Hiroki. Makin lebar saat Hiroki mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kali ini jangan pingsan." Wajah Hiroki makin mendekat.

"Hi, Hiroki...," panik terasa di suara Tamura, "kita di tempat umum."

Hiroki tidak merespon, wajahnya makin mendekat, dan Tamura hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat dengan wajah ngeri. Hiroki tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Tamura. Dipandanginya wajah kekasihnya tersebut, dan dijitaknya dahi Tamura.

"ADUH!" Tamura membuka matanya, wajahnya terlihat kesakitan. Dengan pandangan heran, Tamura mengusap dahinya.

Hiroki berdiri, lalu menarik Tamura juga untuk berdiri. "Ayo kita siap-siap pulang," ujarnya ringan.

Tamura menatap Hiroki heran, masih mengusap-usap dahinya.

"Kalau kau pingsan disini, aku akan susah menjelaskan pada yang lain. Di tempatmu saja kalau ingin membuktikan kedewasaanmu." Hiroki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, benar-benar terlihat seperti tuan muda yang sombong.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Hiroki ternyata mesum," gerutu Tamura pelan.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya," balas Hiroki dengan senyum yang makin lebar.

Tamura tidak membalas lagi, tahu bahwa Hiroki lebih ahli berkelit. Dia hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada Hiroki, namun debar-debar didadanya saat ini bahkan tidak bisa memberinya jawaban.

 **END.**


End file.
